


【RPS｜米Flo】幸好沒把你忘記

by blonly801



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, miflo - Freeform, 米flo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: ＊原梗來自ptt笨版，避免劇透，梗來源連結收文末＊米Flo穩定交往＊瞎寫一下，與現實中的本人完全無關，如有雷同，美夢成真。





	【RPS｜米Flo】幸好沒把你忘記

　　原本也不是什麼大不了的事情。

  
  


　　那天Mikele與Florent正在為兩人的共同演唱會排練，工作繁忙的他們總算湊出時間一起辦場演場會，為此興奮不已的他們格外賣力的排演舞台上的演出。

　　義大利人熱情的舞動身體在台上又跳又叫，抱著吉他的法國人一邊撥弄琴弦為兩人伴奏，一邊跟著節奏在台上蹦蹦跳跳，現場所有的人都被他們散發出的歡脫情緒感染，明明只是個演出前的預演，但一起拍手合唱的工作人員及配合他們演出的樂團已經把現場炒熱的像演唱會現場似的，一夥人玩得格外瘋狂，誰也阻止不了他們。

　　接著唱到兩人唯一一起合作的的歌曲「Cantare」時，Mikele更是興奮的抓著麥克風在舞台上又跑又跳的繞了一圈，他的雙眼直勾勾的看著舞台另一頭的Florent，在燈光的照耀下彷彿有一片星光沉浸在Mikele眼底，為此看得目不轉睛地Florent也一邊伸出手一邊走向對方。

　　在場看到此情此景的工作人員們，無一不後悔自己沒把墨鏡帶來上班，兩名主唱已經把自己包裹在只屬於兩人的音樂世界中，一搭一唱的道出對音樂的執著與熱情。

　　兩人不約而同地走到舞台中間握著手擁抱對方後，又迅速地朝原本的行進方向蹦去，踏定位置的Florent下意識地回頭尋找Mikele的身影，而Mikele正站在舞台的邊緣朝底下的工作人員嘶吼，像是感應到戀人的視線，也跟著轉過身向Florent露出燦爛的微笑。

 

　　然後Mikele的世界突然旋轉了起來。

 

　　他還沒搞懂發生了什麼事情。

　　為什麼Florent的歌聲變成尖叫聲？

　　為什麼周圍的人突然都安靜了下來？

　　為什麼自己現在正看著刺眼的天花板？

　　為什麼……Florent要一臉快哭的看著自己？

 

　　在Mikele想清楚這一切之前，他就閉上眼睛昏了過去。

  
  


 

★☆★☆

  
  


 

　　當Mikele再度睜開眼時，是在充滿消毒水氣味的病床上醒來。

　　他一邊疑惑的環顧四周，一邊艱難地把自己的身體從床上撐起來，而他的左手也隨即傳來令人頭皮發麻的疼痛，Mikele更加不解的掀開被子看著自己被裹上石膏的左手臂，他不斷搜索腦中的記憶，但就像攪動池塘的水一般，不但沒有看清池底的東西，反而把池水弄得混濁不堪。

　　「我到底……」略顯沙啞的聲音從Mikele的喉嚨發出，連他自己都嚇了一跳。

　　不過就只是發出了一些細微的聲音，做在床旁打盹的Florent馬上睜開眼睛彈了起來，他迅速的撲到床旁拉著Mikele的右手不停搓揉，順便把人從頭到腳摸了一遍，就怕醫生漏了哪裡沒治療到，「Oh god! Mikele!你嚇死我了！左手很痛嗎？頭會暈嗎？會不會想吐？」

　　「你……」被對方一連拋出許多問題的Mikele忍不住皺起眉頭盯著Florent猛瞧，他一臉嚴肅的把Florent仔細的看了一遍，接著用嘶啞的聲音疑惑地問道：「Flow你的頭髮什麼時候剪短的？」

　　「什麼？」在Florent理解Mikele這句話的意思之前，對方又繼續說出更多讓他頭皮發麻的問題。

　　「雖然這樣也很好看，不過演出的時候不會有問題嗎？」

　　「還有我的手是怎麼了？我為什麼會打石膏？我的天Dove會殺了我……」

　　「你知道我發生什麼事嗎？為什麼我的頭有點痛？噢！還腫一個大包！」

　　「還有其他人都上哪去了？我住院都不用來看的嗎？還是他們也出了什麼事？」

 

　　Florent瞬間知道Mikele還有哪裡沒治療好了。

 

　　被Mikele的反應嚇得幾乎要崩潰的Florent激動的衝出病房，一邊跑還一邊大喊著：「醫生！醫生！Mikele的腦子摔壞了！」

  
  
  


★☆★☆

  
  
  


　　「我們一開始有安排電腦斷層，確定大腦沒有出血的問題，手術過程基本上也沒有太大的問題，我猜應該跟撞到頭產生短暫記憶缺失有關吧。畢竟舞台有點高度，只是手臂骨折跟後腦腫一包已經是萬幸了，通常幾天後就會復原，不用太緊張。」

　　滿臉倦容的醫生在仔細地替Mikele診療後，緩緩地說明原因並拍了拍Florent的肩膀要他不要擔心後就踏著沉重的腳步飄出病房。

 

　　再度只剩兩人的房內，有短暫記憶障礙的Mikele依然滿臉不解地望著Florent，等待他解釋自己到底發生什麼事。

　　「Mikele，你完全想不起來自己為什麼會受傷嗎？」緊抓著Mikele右手不放的Florent擔憂的問著，看到對方搖搖頭後，他抿起嘴猶豫了一會兒，小心翼翼地解釋道：「我們那時在排練演唱會的事情，記得嗎？你唱得太入迷，不小心從架高的舞台上掉下去後昏倒了。」

　　Mikele歪著頭想了一會兒後，有些不確定反問道：「演唱會？是……搖滾莫札特的演唱會嗎？可是我們不是還在巡演？」

　　「Non……」Florent有些疲倦的鬆開Mikele的手，把臉埋進因緊張而略顯冰涼的掌心之間，他長嘆了口氣後抬起頭低聲問道：「那我的事情你還記得多少？」

　　這次Mikele毫不猶豫地睜著閃亮的雙眼、自信滿滿的望著Florent回答道：「你叫Florent Mothe，跟我一起主演搖滾莫札特。你是我唯一的薩里耶利，更是我好不容易追到的男朋友！」

　　Mikele信心十足的大聲說著，他不忘忍著傷口疼痛，探出身體把Florent的手撈回來緊緊握住，他相信自己就算把頭撞破十個洞都不會把Florent的事情給忘記，但對方依然凝重的表情讓Mikele不禁開始懷疑自己。

　　「法札劇組已經解散了，我現在是獨立創作歌手。還有……我不是你男朋友。」Florent沒有正視Mikele，只是垂下眼淡淡地說。

　　「什麼？你……這……那我……」一口氣聽到太多與記憶相違背的事實，Mikele瞠目結舌的看著Florent，完全不敢相信自己的耳朵。

　　眼看Florent沒有要多說什麼，Mikele發出一陣令人心碎的悲鳴後整張臉垮了下來，他皺起眉頭、捂著胸口，在眼眶中打轉的淚水幾乎就要滿溢而出。

　　Mikele覺得自己的世界在一瞬間全部崩毀，不只熱愛的工作突然消失不見，連他最愛的人也離他遠去，而自己只不過是睡了一覺！

 

　　在Mikele因失戀而崩潰大哭之際，一直站在他面前的Florent居然「噗哧」一聲的笑了出來。

　　「Florent Mothe……你居然笑我……」Mikele單手捂著臉哀怨的說著，他那有著甜美笑容的可愛小熊什麼時候變成會嘲笑人的小壞蛋了？

　　「抱歉抱歉！Mikele我跟你開玩笑的！你不要哭了啦！」還沒完全忍住笑意的Florent趕緊湊上前把淚眼汪汪的義大利人擁入懷中，他一邊拭去對方落下的淚水，一邊溫柔的摸著那顆金黃色的腦袋。

　　被抱的一頭霧水的Mikele，在Florent胸前艱難地抬起頭望著對方，法國人依舊上揚的嘴角不管何時都是那麼的好看，已經有些放棄思考的義大利人茫然的問著對方：「那你現在是我的誰？」

　　Florent臉上露出更加燦爛的笑容，他獻寶似的一邊展示左手無名指上的銀戒，一邊笑著說道：「我是你的未婚夫啊！你在上個月經歷了23次求婚終於成功了，只是你撞到頭就忘記了。」

　　「未婚夫？真的？你願意跟我結婚嗎？」喜出望外的Mikele露出比中彩卷頭獎還驚訝的表情瞪著天上掉下來的未婚夫猛看，而Florent只是笑嘻嘻的彎下腰親了Mikele一口後，在他耳邊悄悄地說：「我．願．意。要我說幾次都可以。」

　　開心到完全忘記傷痛的義大利人壓著Florent的頭，激動的吻上對方的唇，兩人糾結著互相奪取彼此的氣息後，法國人輕喘著爬上病床靠在Mikele肩頭上撒嬌。

　　「天啊你是我的未婚夫……你真的願意跟我結婚？」腦筋還有些短路的義大利人摟著戀人不停的確認這一切真的不是夢，他不斷問著對方是否願意與他共度終生，Florent也不厭其煩的回答著，而答案永遠都是：「我願意。」

　　當Florent把因開刀而取下的婚戒套回Mikele手上時，這又讓應該好好休息的病人亢奮了好一陣子。

  
  
  


★☆★☆

  
  
  


　　大概兩天後，Mikele短暫失憶的症狀就消失了。

　　Mikele似乎已經不太記得那兩天的自己發生什麼事，每當聽起Florent把這件事當做茶餘飯後的笑話時，Mikele總是跟著傻愣愣的大笑幾聲後，接著把未婚夫抓過來狠狠的強吻3分鐘，然後臉不紅氣不喘的在對方耳邊說道：「幸好沒有忘記你。」

　　這時滿臉羞赧的Florent通常會把Mikele一腳踢開後，遮著自己的臉趴在桌上不敢抬起，因為大部分的時候都會有一群被閃瞎眼的親朋好友坐在一旁目睹這一切。

  
  
  
  


　　這一切原本都不是什麼大不了的事。

　　但正因為有這些讓人會心一笑的小事串在一起，才讓兩人有機會再度確認自己有多麼深愛著彼此。

　　而對粉絲而言，看到Mikele裹著石膏在台上蹦蹦跳跳的唱歌，應該也是非常難忘的經驗。

  
  
  


 

～Fin～

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> https://www.ptt.cc/bbs/stupidclown/M.1547744212.A.16B.html  
> 梗來源，推薦閱讀本文後觀看  
> 真的是非常可愛XD
> 
>  
> 
> 最近上班上到失智，很久很久沒有好好創作了  
> 剛好親友丟了這篇給我，直接把我乾枯的腦動炸開  
> 於是這篇蠢蠢的米flo就這麼誕生了XD
> 
> 希望大家會喜歡  
> 我家的flo寫起來總是特別白目XD


End file.
